


Just so you know (Love Wins)

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Series: Bluepulse Week (in the OT3) [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: All three of them are not happy with the situation, Bart has creative threats, Day 1: Love Wins, Magic sucks, Multi, bluepulse week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: Bart had thought he was done dealing with apocalypses. And okay, Jaime and Khaji Da not being in control of themselves and under the control of a magic-user wasn't exactly an 'apocalypse', but thinking of it as an 'apocalypse' was sort of a knee-jerk reaction.
((Written for Day 1 of Bluepulse Week 2016.))





	

Bart had thought, what with having prevented the Reach Apocalypse and all, that he was done dealing with apocalypses… apocalyps _is_? ...whatever. He had thought that the closest he would have to deal with was the near-brush with annihilation after they chased the Reach off Earth (and Wally died— he didn’t like thinking of it, but it was a fact and it was there— of course interpreting the world nearly being destroyed as an apocalypse separate from the original one was an afterthought more than anything). The point was that he had thought he was done with them and that he’d just continue on with his life, superheroing and generally just doing his thing. Instead? _No._

No, instead he was confronted with Jaime and Khaji Da on mode. _Again._ Well okay, technically they weren’t ‘on mode’ but rather they were magically under the control of a newer magic-using pain-in-the-ass (Bart almost would have preferred Klarion simply because there had been _so_ many run-ins with the demented-wanna-be-brat-who-never-grew-up that it generally wasn’t too hard to work out how to take him down), but the point still stood that she had them under her control and the only reason she hadn’t yet used them to wreak havoc was because she’d caught them in mid-mission. (Did he remember this twit from his original time? …No, no he didn’t. So she’d probably been dead. Or at least smart enough to lay low and not attract Reach attention— because _oh_ they had _hated_ magic-users; certainly smarter than she was being right now.)

And yes, it could be argued that the situation wasn’t apocalyptic _yet_ , but Bart as a rule tended to equate Jaime and Khaji Da not being in control of themselves with apocalypses. Some thoughts were just a knee-jerk reaction— it didn’t matter that he was 22 and had been out of that timeline for 9 years. Yes, he loved them, but he sure as hell didn’t love them being controlled by someone else. And the fact that said magic-using-pain-in-the-ass was sending them after him? Definitely not crash and _really_ not helping with the associating-them-not-being-in-control-with-an-apocalypse thing.

“Could we talk about this? The whole thing with Blue being used to kill me is kind of old,” Bart said as he cautiously backed away from his advancing partners while simultaneously keeping an eye on the (currently floating) magic-user.

She gave a high-pitched shriek of a cackle (that alone would have qualified her as borderline-meta if pain inflicted was a qualifier) and said, “Ohhh, I’m going to _enjoy_ this. One half of the Impulse and Blue Beetle team, taken down by the other. I’m sure he’ll probably cry himself to sleep at night.”

Bart scoffed. “Lady, you have no idea what hell you’re in for if he kills me. I hope you know how to run.” Safe to say that he had a pretty good idea of what Khaji Da would do, and the fact that Jaime _might_ be upset enough to just let him. It definitely wouldn’t be pretty.

“Somehow I don’t think I have much to worry about,” she said, smug and amused. “You on the other hand… Blue Beetle, do be a darling and kill him.”

They shaped a blade out of their right arm. Well damn, that wasn’t good. Better than a cannon, but still… “Blue, I know you don’t want to do this…” They charged at him and took a swipe that Bart ducked. They lashed out at him again and again, and Bart dodged and weaved around their attempted strikes. To be honest it wasn’t any more difficult than their sparring sessions. Or at least those that they’d taken up soon after the Reach had been driven off-world… It was almost like they weren’t even really trying beyond putting in the minimum effort demanded of them.

Apparently the fact that they hadn’t landed a blow on him was something she found intolerable. “Blue Beetle,” she snapped, “Why aren’t you _hitting him_?! I want you to _kill_ him!”

Though they didn’t stop their assault on Bart (which Bart continued to dodge), they did say, “Physical contact is difficult to manage when he is moving faster than I am capable. Slowing him down would be more expedient, which would require—”

“I don’t care, just _hit him!_ ” she shrieked.

Oh ho! Now _that_ was interesting! Bart, Jaime, and Khaji Da had had plenty of occasions where they had talked about what had happened when Jaime and Khaji Da were on mode. Some of it had been talking out stress and trauma, and Bart comforting the two of them as best as he was able. Other parts of it… other parts of it had been _far_ more entertaining and (dare Bart think it) in retrospect _hilarious_. And that pointless explanation… well that certainly reminded Bart of how the two of them had admitted to being aware, as well as how Khaji Da had _resisted_ Reach control. If Jaime and Khaji Da were doing that now (which it certainly sounded like they were), then there was some hope of breaking them out of it. Only one way to find out if he was guessing right.

“Hey Blue, quick question. Just what _would_ be the process you’d need to use to get me to stay put?” Bart asked as he dodged a strike that could have sliced his throat open.

“Either stapling you to a wall or having you forcefully slowed down to ensure contact would be sufficient,” they answered blandly. 

_Bingo._

“ _KILL HIM!_ ” she shrieked in frustration with her hands fisted in her own hair, dangerously close to ripping it out. She was almost like Klarion 2.0 really.

Bart briefly caught Jaime’s wrist (the one with the extended blade) and said, “Holdthatthought. Hey lady, whatever your name is—”

“ _Skrækja!_ ”

“—sure, that. Your magic has limits right? I mean, almost all magic-users that I’ve ever met have had limits,” he continued as he dodged a punch which forced him to release Jaime’s wrist, quickly spinning out of the way of their blade again. “Kind of curious, you know? What are the rules of the spell you cast on him? Is it just ‘oh do what I say’ or is there something more to it? And yeah, I know you want me dead and all, but telling me any of this isn’t really going to hurt anything in the long run. ‘Cause— you know— you plan on having him kill me. So it’s not exactly like if you tell me that you’ll have to worry about it coming back to bite you in the ass or anything.”

“How. Hard. Is it. For you. _To kill him?!_ ” Her eyes flashed with a white light as she pointed at Jaime and Khaji Da, the crackle of her magic audible as she either reinforced or changed the spell she had cast on them. “Blue Beetle, _I want you to kill him! With every last ounce of hate you have! By every last ounce of darkness you have in your soul, I want you to kill him— NOW!_ ”

Their eyes flashed as her magic took effect— and Bart grinned as their blade stopped just short of his neck. “What is it with people trying to bring out your ‘inner-most darkness’? They really don’t know you that well, do they?” he said in an amused tone.

Jaime hesitated before slowly lowering the blade. “That was a big gamble there, _hermoso._ ”

Bart winked. “I knew you wouldn’t kill me.”

“What?! _WHAT?! Kill hi— Why did you stop?!_ Obey me! Kill him! _Why aren’t you obeying me?!_ ”

Bart glanced back to her and snickered. “You made a _huge_ mistake. You invoked his ‘hate’ and ‘darkness’ and tried to order him to kill me. Almost like trying to bring out his ‘darkest desires’ really. Thing is, his ‘desires’ aren’t that dark. Plus there’s the fact that him killing his fiancé? Probably not gonna happen any time soon. He loves me too much for that.”

Jaime rolled his eyes before turning to face her while simultaneously shaping their sonic cannon and taking aim. “Impulse, you’re gloating.”

Her eyes were wide, panic starting to creep in. “No, _no!_ You shouldn’t have been able to break my spell! You shouldn’t!”

“Well guess what? We did. Love wins, you lose, and if I don’t kick your ass for what you did I know someone who will,” Bart said, his eyes briefly darting to Jaime’s back.

Khaji Da gently nudged Jaime out of control to fix a pointed glare at the magic-user and said, “I certainly have some ideas. Recommendation: surrender now. Or do not— it would give me every excuse I require to put you through several walls.”

Bart didn’t doubt for a second that the two of them would hear all about how ‘terrible’ they were later from Jaime (in fact Khaji Da was probably hearing it now). But for now? The possible satisfaction from kicking her ass for what she had done to Jaime and Khaji Da was pretty tempting.

“A few walls,” Khaji Da amended. Yup, definitely getting lectured by Jaime about ‘unnecessary violence’ again.

“Several, a few, no big deal,” Bart said, aiming a wicked grin at the (by this time) thoroughly disturbed magic-user. “Regardless, if you don’t surrender now then no amount of love is going to keep me from wrapping a chair around your neck.”

Khaji Da paused to glance at Bart with a raised eyebrow, only saying, “Creative,” before returning control to Jaime.

“You two are going to get us thrown in jail one day,” Jaime muttered under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. n.n


End file.
